In order to improve the dependence of view angle of γ (gamma) characteristics of liquid crystal display device (to suppress the display whitening problem or the like, for example), a liquid crystal display device in which a plurality of sub-pixels provided in one pixel are controlled for different luminance levels to display halftones by area gradation of the sub-pixels (pixel division system; see Patent Document 1, for example) is being proposed.
In an active matrix substrate disclosed in Patent Document 1 (see FIG. 41), three pixel electrodes (121a to 121c), three transistors (116, 421, and 422), and a control electrode 118 are provided in one pixel region, and a source electrode 116s of the transistor 116 connected to a gate bus line 112(n), two pixel electrodes 121a and 121c, and a control electrode 118 overlapping the pixel electrode 121b are electrically connected to each other. With this configuration, a coupling capacitance is formed where the pixel electrode 121b and the control electrode 118 overlap with each other, and the pixel electrode 121b, which is electrically floating, is connected to pixel electrodes 121a and 121c through the coupling capacitance (a capacitance coupling type active matrix substrate).
Also, a wiring 414 led out from a gate bus line 112(n−1) is connected to gate electrodes 421g and 422g, a wiring 424 led out from an auxiliary capacitance bus line 113 and a connecting section 423 are connected to each other, a transistor 421 for discharge is connected to the gate electrode 421g, the pixel electrode 121b, and the connecting section 423, and a transistor 422 for discharge is connected to the gate electrode 422g, the pixel electrode 121c, and the connecting section 423.
In a liquid crystal display device utilizing this active matrix substrate, sub-pixels that correspond to the pixel electrodes 121a and 121c can be bright sub-pixels, and a sub-pixel that corresponds to the pixel electrode 121b can be a dark sub-pixel. Halftones can be displayed by area gradation of bright sub-pixels (two sub-pixels) and a dark sub-pixel (one sub-pixel).
Also, when the previous gate bus line 112(n−1) is scanned (when transistors 421 and 422 for discharge turn on), the three pixel electrodes 121a to 121c can be connected to the auxiliary capacitance bus line 113. As a result, pixel electrode 121b, which is electrically floating, can be suppressed from being burned.